User talk:Pizzaman99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Francis Brigade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 15:57, June 24, 2010 Thanks!!! Thanks Everyone For Joining And I Hope You Make Use Of Me Sabre The sabre was already out there.. http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Bejeweled_Sabre Srry! Sorry If I Got a Double Thing but I Like Yours Eitc And Navy Fleets I Hope You Like It STOP ADDING DOUBLE ARTICLES Please stop - or you will be blocked. Copying you... I am not copying the edits you make. There are already pages for clothing. Nobody is copying you. People will always edit after you because that is how wikis work. I only edited after you because in the Loot Skull chest page, there was &nsbp that had to be removed. I edited the clothes page because it already is on the wiki. 22:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Hey Pizzaman, if you want to find a page to edit, you can try using the "random page" button, located below the side menu on the left. It will take you to a random wiki page, and you can see if you find something that needs improvement. Please look a bit more thoroughly before creating a new article, to avoid making double articles. Sincerely, Obsidion 22:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sorry! It's no problem, mistrakes happen. To find the clothing pages, search for Men hats, shoes, etc. The clothes are seperate by type and men/women. There are links to the different types of clothing in this article. http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Tailor Welcome to the wiki! 22:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Bar music bar music is already in Musician Duplicate Articles You really need to research a topic here first to see if we haven't covered it. CHECK YOUR SPELLING. A couple of your duplicates were due to misspelling. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Why? You removed images and important information from the Shrinkin' Grog article. Re: Why? Their is no need for that article! (Jzfredskins 22:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC)) It is just random pics of random weapons, their is already pages about all Famed and Rare weapons! Re: Voodoo Doll Gallery Yes, for the same reason. You can however put those on your Pirates page if you want. (Jzfredskins 22:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC)) Reply You are very welcome, if I can help with anything just ask. (Jzfredskins 22:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC)) Oh I know, Its called being smooth about it! (Jzfredskins 22:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC)) george! ahoy george its me francis!!! how is the brigade doing? Francis Bluehawk 03:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk Hey, Sir! Hey its me Greencloths ( The dude who was gonna be in movie )! sup? I WANNA BE A SGT!! Please help me with taking pictures. Um,Pizzaman99?Do you know how to take a picture to add to the Pirate Online Wikia?I know how to add a image I just want to know how to take one.Matthew26 23:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) COME! come help in my blog i recently made and tell about yourself! HARSHUL Wanna Talk 01:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Icons Vote Yes To Icons! I have weapon icons as they would appear in your inventory and would like to add them to pages. See what they look like here and vote Yes or No here. Shaman Doll has a better example of what I want to do. Hey! Hey George! :D Liz Bloodheart ? Yes, I know Pip blocked you, I don't think it was for 4000 years, I think it was for one year. I could Un-block you but I'll have to talk with Pip about it. Matt :P he isnt an admin, and all of the admins are a core group that im sure would never help him rebel. 23:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC)